<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isaach’s New Soldier-Queen by QuinntheDruid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072688">Isaach’s New Soldier-Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinntheDruid/pseuds/QuinntheDruid'>QuinntheDruid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinntheDruid/pseuds/QuinntheDruid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute fluff fic with my oc and Shannan. Might turn this into a series, but for now, it will stay a one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Shannan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red haired woman woke up. She had just gotten married, she was queen now. Her mind was groggy, and sluggish. ‘Mm...Shannan...where…?’ She got up from her side of the bed. Shannan must’ve woken up before her. She changed out of her nightclothes, into a red kimono, a queen’s robe. The silk felt cool and comfortable on her skin. </p><p>She walked out of her and Shannan’s bedroom, trying her best not to get lost. A maid, who was making her rounds, bowed to the new queen.</p><p>‘Good morning, your grace!’ The maid smiles.</p><p>Idda didn’t know what to say. It was alien to her. </p><p>She replied, sheepishly. ‘I-I’m kind of lost….c-can you lead me to where Shannan is..?’ </p><p>‘Of course, milady!’ The maid smiles. ‘I should introduce myself...my name is Ysolde!’</p><p>Such a noble sounding name...Idda thought. ‘Hello, Ysolde…!’ She was trying to be friendly, but couldn’t help feeling nervous. </p><p>Ysolde looked at the new queen. ‘You must be nervous...yes? You aren’t accustomed to such clothing, are you?’</p><p>"Well...I might be a noble...with Holy Blood...but my family's standing is not that grand...aha..." She speaks in a rushed way.</p><p>‘I see...ah...pardon me for asking this but...how was your first night? I hope you and the king slept well…’ Ysolde then smirked. </p><p>Idda blushes immensely. ‘W-We...h-had a g-good night….Ysolde…’</p><p>Ysolde then giggles. ‘Good to hear! Ah, I almost forgot...I’m your uh...Lady-in-waiting now…!’</p><p>‘H-Huh…?’ Idda was confused. ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘Mm...basically I’m your servant...personal maid, if you will.’ Ysolde smiles. </p><p>‘I see…’ Idda smiles, thinking back to best friend, Ide...she hoped the members of her platoon were doing well..wherever they were. She silently hoped they weren’t a victim of the Holy War. As she lamented the loss of her old life as a soldier, she looked and eventually found her husband. He was, of course, training. </p><p>‘Excuse me...Your Majesty? Your wife….she finally woke up!’ Ysolde bowed, and went off to do her chores.</p><p>Idda smiles, ‘M-Morning….love...sorry I woke up so late….’ She then hugged Shannan. </p><p>Shannan held her close. ‘It’s fine, dear. You did look quite tired….everything alright?’ </p><p>Idda nods. ‘Mhm…! It’s just...getting used to all this….is a big jump from just being a simple soldier. But with you here...I don’t feel as overwhelmed….’ Idda kisses Shannan softly, then keeps hugging him. </p><p>‘That’s good….that robe looks beautiful on you, dear.’ Shannan smiles. ‘You look like a goddess.’</p><p>Idda blushes. ‘Thank you….mm...let’s stay like this...I like being in your arms…’ </p><p>Shannan smiles. ‘Of course...we can stay here for as long as you’d like…’ Shannan kisses his new wife, feeling a happiness he’d never felt before. I’ll protect you and keep you safe..I won’t fail again. I CAN’T fail again, Shannan thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprise, surprise, this did not stay a one-shot! Anyway a bit of angst with Idda, Ysolde and Idda bonding....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the days and weeks passed, Idda became more accustomed to being in her position, often going to the local villages and talking to the people who lived there. She was always met with smiles wherever she went. Often some of the children would beg Idda to tell them stories about her old life, of being a general and fighting in the Holy War, years before. Sometimes, Ysolde would accompany her, “It’s what the King wishes” she’d always say. And so they became fast friends, Ysolde seemingly enamored by the warrior queen. </p><p>“My Queen...forgive me...but I must ask...when you were a soldier, did you ever kill people…?”</p><p>Idda nods. “Yes….I did...I took so many lives….I...never want to do that again…”</p><p>Ysolde stayed silent. “....War is a terrible thing...I hope our country won’t experience it ever again…”</p><p>Idda grimly, nodded, then sighs. “Ysolde...my guess is you’ve experienced it first-hand?”</p><p>Ysolde nods. “My family...we were of minor nobility….my parents and brother were called out to fight….and well...they never returned. So...I lost my noble title...and now am just a humble maid.” </p><p>Idda didn’t know what to do. “Ysolde….”</p><p>Ysolde bows. “Ah...sorry I didn’t mean to trouble you….let’s talk about happier things..”</p><p>Idda nods. But Idda’s mind turned to those memories….the faces of those enemy soldiers she’d killed...their faces...their horrible faces frozen in horror. </p><p>‘Those days are long gone….I don’t have to fight anymore..’Idda reassured herself. </p><p>The two women were silent as they headed back to the castle. </p><p>Ysolde departed, leaving Shannan and Idda alone. </p><p>Idda then ran up to Shannan and hugs him, crying. “S-Shannan…”</p><p>Shannan tried to comfort her. “What happened…?! Are you hurt…?!”</p><p>Idda shook her head. “I just...need you to stay here right now….-Listen...I was having memories….of fighting...of killing…”</p><p>Shannan kept hugging her, and sighs. “You can’t forget, can you? I thought you’d forgotten...but I was mistaken. Mm...why don’t you rest a while, Idda? That’ll take your mind off things.”</p><p>Idda nods. “I‘ve been feeling more tired lately...so I will get some rest.”</p><p>Idda then departed, and tried her best to sleep. Pretty soon, she fell into a deep slumber. </p><p>Shannan spotted Ysolde. “Ysolde! Send for a healer once Idda wakes up!”</p><p>Ysolde nods. “Right away!” She bowed and eventually found a cleric.</p><p>By that time, Idda had woken up. “I feel a bit better…” She then went out and saw Shannan, Ysolde, and a cleric. How odd.</p><p>“Oh, Lady Idda! You’ve awoken!”Ysolde smiles. “I trust you slept well?”</p><p>Idda nods. “....Why is there a cleric here…? I’m not sick, am I?”</p><p>The cleric bowed. “No, nothing of the sort. Milady, if you would…” She points to an empty room. “Let’s talk in private…”</p><p>“H-Huh..ok…?” Idda was weirded out, but she did as the cleric asked. </p><p>The cleric asked Idda some questions, which Idda answered truthfully. The cleric then smiles. “Go tell your husband the good news..!”</p><p>Idda nods, still a bit tired. “U-Um...Shannan...I uh...have some big news…” She grins broadly. </p><p>Ysolde smiles too. I knew it!</p><p>Idda blushes, then looks at the ground. “Well...y-you see….I-I’m...pregnant...I….I’m so happy…”</p><p>“....”Shannan simply hugs Idda, gingerly. “I’m happy too. Now all the more reason to protect you, love..!” He turned to the cleric. “You’re dismissed.”The cleric went back to the infirmary.</p><p>Ysolde smiles. “Congratulations, milady!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>